1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to strategy games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game including characteristic of strategy to effect conquest of opposing player tokens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized chess and checker-like game playing pieces for movement about a game board to capture opposing players. The instant invention relates to such a game incorporating an increased complexity of player movements and choices in movement about a playing field. The prior art has frequently utilized such games wherein their simplicity of movement has failed to produce an appeal to players requiring the challenge and complexity of advanced strategy game as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,568 to Tracy utilizing a game board provided with a grid-like pattern of squares of varying patterns and colors to effect movement of playing pieces of opposing players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,478 to Farrell provides a matrix within a game board in the configuration of a cross incorporating a neutral zone which may be occupied by only one piece or token of an opposing player to effect capture by opposing players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,134 to Nelson provides a game board for play by two opposing players utilizing hexagons and triangles for positioning of players, but fails to provide the added interest of utilizing the intersections in combination with hexagons and squares as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,875 to Sypal provides a game board having vertical and horizontally aligned rows of rectangular spaces wherein a die and numbered cards or a spinner is included to provide a chance device to effect movement of tokens about the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,441 to Braus provides a war game-type playing field formed with various patterns within the grid work, wherein each set of playing pieces includes a series of different types of pieces having predetermined movements and capable of removing opponents according to the rules of the game and by result of random numbers generated by chance tokens, such as dice within playing of the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved board game utilizing player strategy to effect conquest of an opponent as set forth in the instant invention that addresses both the problems of ease of learning of the rules of the game, as well as utilizing enhanced and advanced strategy play and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.